


Welcome to Apartment Life

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fact that I went to take a shower and my water was yellow. Blaine is trying to adjust to apartment life in a big city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Apartment Life

“Kurt... can you come here for a second?” Blaine calls as he stares at the shower with a look of concern on his face.

This is not how his first day in New York was supposed to go. 

He was supposed to be moving into an apartment with Sam and Tina, he should be sleeping in his own bed right now. Instead, they’re cramped in the Bushwick loft. He loves Rachel, Santana and especially Kurt, but after two days of driving, and attempting to move into his third floor walk up, he just wants to shower and rest his tired body. 

New York, as it turns out, had other plans. 

When they arrived that morning, Sam, Blaine and Blaine’s Dad had met up with Tina and her Mom in front of their new apartment building. They’d run up the stairs, excited and ready to move in, only to open the door to find roaches. Roaches everywhere. One tried to run up Blaine’s leg. Tina cried. Sam kicked a box. Blaine just wanted to bleach his skin and try to forget the feeling of their gross legs on his skin. 

Tina’s Mom instantly started arguing with Tina about her choice not to choose student housing. Sam tried to step on as many roaches as he could. Blaine’s father was on the phone to the Super instantly. 

After much arguing, Blaine’s father made it clear that either the Super would get a real exterminator into the apartment, and that he would be having it fully inspected before they could move in, or he would be refunding them completely. His Dad was staying in New York for a couple of days for business, and offered to get a hotel room for Sam and Blaine. 

Sam spoke up before Blaine could say anything. 

Which is why Blaine is now in Kurt’s bathroom, staring at the yellowish water coming out of the shower head. Yellow. It looked like pee. 

Kurt comes rushing into the bathroom to find Blaine standing in his underwear staring at the shower as if it personally offended him. 

“Blaine what’s wrong?” 

“The water is yellow Kurt. Yellow... Kurt. I have seen green water. I’ve seen blue water, but I have never seen yellow water. It looks like your shower is peeing.” 

Kurt shakes his head and laughs, “Oh, that? It’s not pee. The pipes are kind of old. You have to let it run for seven minutes and the yellow will go away and you’ll get regular old water. And don’t worry about that smell. It will go away with the yellow.” 

Blaine turns to watch Kurt leave the bathroom, mouth gaping in shock. 

If this is apartment life, maybe he should have moved into the dorm.


End file.
